


Thorns of Death

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Most Beautiful Death In The World", Eric and Alan's souls daughter is struggling through life with the Thorns.</p><p>Work in progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I will attempt to update soon, but life never works out how you want it to. Thanks for reading!

She had had the disease her entire life, since she was "born". Despite this, she was one of the best reapers on the force, just like her father. She lived with William and Ronald, who had taken her in just after she appeared, but everyone knew her true parentage. No one liked to talk about it though, what with one of her parents diseased and the other one erased from the records, and both of them dead. So most people just glanced over her unless otherwise forced to acknowledge her achievements. Every once in a while she would have a debilitating attack that would put her out of business for a week, but so far it seemed the magic that bore her also protected her from death.

It had happened like this. Alan Humphries had been suffering from the Thorns of Death for a while. Eric Slingby was determined to save him by gathering 1000 pure souls and then doing who knows what with them. Unfortunately, as he was trying to collect the thousandth soul, he killed Alan with his death scythe. He then allowed himself to be killed by Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian. Somehow, the spirits of the two reapers souls came together in a flash of light and created… her. No one knows how it happened. It had never happened before and has never happened since.

She was considered a freak, and at first, no one had gone near her, except, of course, her foster fathers. When William started her in training, many people voiced their disagreements, but after seeing what she could do, most grudgingly accepted her. There were a few, however, who thought her to be a curse and took every opportunity to try and eliminate her. She had never understood why.

We join the scene during one of those times, while she is at her weakest.

Annebell Spears was in pain. The spot just above her heart was stabbing, burning. She gasped and fell to the ground, clutching at it. As the seconds ticked by, it just got worse. Her partner hadn't noticed that she had fallen behind and was already around the corner. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply, trying to control the agony that was tearing through her. It hadn't been this bad in almost a decade. Struggling to breath, she reached a trembling hand into her jacket pocket to pull out the phone Ronald had gotten her. That was her saving grace.

Out of nowhere, a hatchet sliced through the air where her arm had just been. She whirled around, gasping. Standing in front of her was a tall man with long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and thick-rimmed glasses. He had attacked her before, but usually her partner was around, or one of her fathers. With a vile grin he reached down and grabbed the collar of her shirt, yanking her too her feet. She bit back a cry as the coarse fabric bit into her skin and her breaths grew even shorter.

"I finally found you," the man said in his horribly raspy voice, the evil grin spreading even further across his rugged countenance. "I was going to kill you, but I may be able to get something off your fathers." The way he pronounced the last word made it seem like an insult. She struggled to speak, but before she could say anything, he brought a foul smelling rag to her face, and she passed out.


End file.
